Feathers in the Night
by 300zs360
Summary: Wendy has been captured by a dark guild, named Black Kobra who have a sinister end game in mind. The story also follows my Fairy Tail OC Hawk, a shape shifting mage who was one of them and wanted out due to how they were as a guild. I have been planning this story for some time and hope to write more chapters, so please review. I would like to know what you think.


Fairy Tail- Feathers in the night

Chapter 1

On the Ship

The air is ice cold. It blow's through the Captains cabin. Wendy sits by the fire, with her arms wrapped around herself and her head down. She quivers slightly as the fire burns away and makes her as warm as it can. She looks scared, like she's seen a ghost, or seen someone die horribly. "Charle, Natsu, Hawk" her lips shake as the names pass her lips "Anyone Please come save me" She hears a chuckles coming from the door of the cabin. She lifts her head up, looking nervous. "Please let me go. I...I" She shivers and starts to cry "I haven't d...d..done anything Wrong" "Oh no you haven't child" the dark male voice says as he starts to walk over to the young mage "That man outside just forgot his place. you however!" he strokes down her long blue hair as his dark grey eyes look directly into hers "Have been a very good little girl and wil play a very big part in things to come" He strokes down her hair before gently wiping the tears from her face.

Back at Fairy Tail

Hawk dozes in her room with a book rested on her chest. The room is quiet, and the only sound that can be heard is Hawk's light breathing. A little white Cat flies into the room. Her wings fill the room with a light fluttering. She flies over to were Hawk slumbers and grabs the book. She hovers a few feet with it, before throwing it back down with light force. Hawk feels the book hit her chest and jolts. "What, Who, How did...?" She wipes her eyes and looks up at the white cat "How did it happen?" Charle says with an angry tone "I told you Black Cobra attacked us and before I could do anything, they grabbed me and pinned me down. I tried to help Wendy!" "You still could" Charle responds. Hawk looks up at Charle with angry eyes before getting out of bed and walking to the other side of the room. She punching the wall "You have no idea about how dangerous Black Kobra are, none of you do." "Then educate us, help us" There is a long purse before Hawk sighs.

Not long after Hawk finds herself sat at a table as far away from the rest of Fairy Tail as she can get. She sits down and drinks a whisky as Markarov sits across from her. "How long where you part of Black Kobra?" He casually asks looking directly at her. She takes a sip of whisky before answering "Too long. I needed, so I escaped. All I wanted was to be free and if that meant endangering my life and other peoples lives then what the hell I didn't care" as she finishes her sentence Markarov looks at her with a stern eye "Wendy is one of our family" She takes another sip of whisky "Your family gramps not mine. My dark guild has never known the meaning of the word, family and thanks to them neither do I" "If you won't save Wendy for us, then save her for you, so you can get an idea of the word. Your old guild may have made you a cold and distant person, but when it comes to Wendy..." "Enough gramps" she says with a raised tone before slamming the glass down. Eyes turn to her, but she doesn't care she just looks down and says nothing else. Markarov sighs and gets up. He walks away with final words "You don't have to stand alone Hawk, no one does!" She turns and watches Markarov walk away, with thought in her eyes.

On the ship

There are a few books surrounding Wendy. She sits and reads one of them. She looks engaged into what she is reading, as her eye's follow the words. "Wow what a brave mage" "Brave you say how so?, a voice sound from the study table. Wendy had forgotten about Marek, who had been in the same room as her for some time now. "Um well. He took on the entire army of demons himself, and in the end died to save his tribe!" she sounds nervous but enthused "Well I would say why go though all the trouble of dying when you can kill, steal and win from the shadows?" Her eyes leave the book and she looks over at him." That doesn't explain why you need me" He chuckles well of course it does, but don't worry about trying to figure it out. It will come clear soon enough!" He looks down at the table whilst he speaks. Wendy's eyes turns back to the book. There is a long purse before she speaks "There coming for me you know" He focuses a red eye on her and a cruel looking smile ascends on his face.


End file.
